


bruised lips that only know how to sing

by hailynx



Series: 천천히 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm… because directly after my second viewing of EXO’s Drama Music Videos, my close friend said;</p><p>"Plot twist: Kris is in love with Luhan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO or the Drama Music Videos.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> And I certainly don’t know all of their characters very well. This is mainly based on the Drama MV plot line so I’m trying to keep those personalities consistent but it may come through in my writing, what my view of the EXO members are like in real life. And it’s been ages since I’ve written fanfiction for K Pop so… I don’t promise quality.
> 
> Also, there will be porn, you have been warned.

He insists on going home instead of the hospital. He knows that he doesn’t need the examination because his body will somehow, as it always has, take care of itself. However, despite feeling like he’s in pretty good condition, sleepiness sinks in easily. Luhan feels things around him blurring in and out but is still pretty steady on his feet—an indication that he may only last a little longer.

 

His thoughts are muddle, but he manages to put them into the back of his mind. Once home, he will have time to think. All he has to do is hold out until everyone else leaves. They exchange words to fix the misunderstandings, but more concrete conversing will be necessary before everything else smoothes out. Everyone looks tired and Kyungsoo should probably be home resting—he is a recently discharged patient, after all. A part of Luhan wants to scream at them, to tell them that Kyungsoo should have been sent home first but he doesn’t have the heart to, after they chose to come back for him.

 

“Off you go,” Luhan dismisses them at the gates.

 

He’s closer to his home than they all are. However, they had insisted on seeing him off to his home and do not leave until he’s safely inside. Kai probably noticed that he wants some time alone because he is the one that pulls the others away. Luhan turns the lock on his door but doesn’t bother with the light. The room upstairs is completely dark and Luhan’s glad that his senses still haven’t completely returned because his shoes are still on when he takes the next step. There is a crackling under his feet as he steps through the door. When he looks down, he sees crushed glass pieces and an old photo.

 

Suddenly, it feels as if there is too much to think about. The curse doesn’t even manage to slip through his lips because Luhan’s physical reactions are quicker than that. He kneels over immediately and uses his bare hands to brush the glass pieces aside. They leave minor cuts but Luhan has to make sure that he retrieves the photo first and prevent further damage to it.

 

The frown plasters itself on Luhan’s features and stay stubbornly. He does not have a spare frame to put the photograph back up and currently not enough space in his head to think about the culprit. He knows that there is nothing to take from his home and that he will be able to fend of the second attack should it happen. For now, he puts it out of mind and takes the photograph with him to the cabinet that sits by his bedside. The former wolf debates keeping it safely inside the drawer but then decides against it because really, he has no reason to hide Kris.

 

Heaving an exhausted sigh, the raven, sets the photo on top of the cabinet and drops onto his bed. It has been a long day and tiring. He decides that he’ll sleep now and take care of the glass mess tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Everything seems to have gone back to normal by the next morning. This time, instead of being lazy, Luhan actually makes an effort to clean up the broken glass. He puts the pieces into two bags to ensure some level of safety and leaves it by the bin in his kitchen. He decides that he will wash up first and take it out with him when he leaves for school.

 

However, Luhan is in for a shock when he looks into the mirror. His white hair has completely faded into a dark black. And that’s when he notices that the blood on his hands is dry but the wounds have not healed. The raven isn’t sure what it is that he should be panicking for, but a mixture of dread and anxiety plagues his thoughts.

 

“Crap,” Luhan mutters and checks his wrist for the mark that will tell him exactly who he is.

 

However, all he sees is flawless skin. The tattoo that stains him is gone and his efforts to summon it are useless. What he does next is a little bit reckless, but Luhan has had duller moments. Clenching his fist together tightly, he smashes the mirror with all the force he has. It cracks and he is left hurting a lot more than he usually is. The wound doesn’t even try to heal as the blood continues to ooze out of his broken skin.

 

Biting his lips, Luhan runs cold water over his wound and thinks that he really has moments where nothing makes sense. Once all the blood is washed away, the raven tends to his wounds in a sloppy manner—seeing as he’s never really had to do it himself before. He wraps the gauge around the dressing messily and then heads out of the bathroom. He knows that lingering there will not give him any answers.

 

Suddenly, there are too many things to do, so school will have to wait for the day. Grabbing the yellow jacket that he had discarded the night before, Luhan sets it firmly on his shoulders and then grabs the trash to take with him. Discarding it into the larger bin that he’ll take out next week, Luhan checks the time and then shoves his phone into his pocket.

 

Heaving sigh, the raven looks to the sky, as if it will give him answers, but it stares right back, blank and clear. Perhaps he can try and find Kris while he’s at it—but how can he do that now that he cannot sense him? It also seems like sniffing Kris out isn’t even an option anymore. Heaving another heavy sigh, Luhan pockets his hands and begins walking. He’ll see to the frame first and his hands later.

 

* * *

 

Luhan apologies to his friends again with a full ninety degree bow. They don’t ask for any more details because really, it’s unnecessary. They already know that they have chosen to be there. Nothing will change that.

 

“So, where’d you go yesterday?” Sehun asks, looping an arm over Luhan’s shoulders, “We thought something had happened again.”

 

Luhan explains that he just had to clean up the mess at home and that reminds him of another thing. He quickly turns to Sohee and apologises for her missing umbrella. He had intended to return it he has not been able to find it at all.

 

She gives him a smile, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.”

 

Luhan can keep it and it will not bother her. The raven gives her a sloppy smile in return, feeling both sorry and awkward about losing such a brightly coloured item, but not saying any more. He is a little surprised that Kai hasn’t brought their little encounter but it is probably for the better. The awkward smile gets him into trouble though because Tao is the next one to interrogate him. He leaps forward and begins dragging Luhan for a short walk in the opposite direction.

 

“What’s all that about?” He whispers.

 

The raven turns his head back around but Sohee’s attention is always elsewhere. Turning back, he tells Tao it’s nothing but the martial artist specialist does not buy any of it. Putting Luhan into a weak headlock, Tao ruffles his head and urges him to fess up because they’re friends. However, the answer on Luhan’s tongue slips away. Instead of trying to find it again, his eyes dart around the street that suddenly feels like it is hiding a threat.

 

“What’s wrong now?” Tao questions when Luhan suddenly becomes quiet.

 

Minutes later, when his eyes are no longer searching, he turns to Tao and looks at his friend innocently, “Huh? Did you say something?”

 

Tao frowns but loosens his grip upon noticing that they’ve almost lost the others. He taps Luhan on the shoulder and motions for him to follow along, but Luhan’s eyes focus once again on the dark walkway. He thinks he almost catches a glimpse of red, but they’re calling for him again so he brushes the thought aside and runs to catch up.

 

* * *

 

Kris finally decides to make his appearance. He has been watching from afar and has decided that now is the time to make his claim. After all, with the mark gone and half of the connection loss, it feels like Luhan is forgetting about him. Kris waits on the other side of the crossing as most of the students disperse. The sun is setting and it leaves the wolf surprised to find that Luhan and his friends—of all people—are actually staying the extra hours to study.

 

Luhan and his group of friends exit last. They’ve got bright smiles despite the wounds that are littered across their features. However, he supposes that so long as they are all safe, that’s all that really matters. Seeing the bright smile on Luhan’s cheeks makes him think about reconsidering his choice. Maybe it isn’t all that necessary but maybe it is. Kris knows that he can take care of himself but he’s not certain what may go wrong with Luhan in the next second.

 

The toss up takes too long and when he looks again, Luhan is waving frantically at him. Sighing, Kris pushes himself off the rail and waves back. Luhan looks to his right and then left before rushing across the street with a pup’s speed. The joy on Luhan’s face and the shine in his eyes are even more captivating than he remembers. Luhan’s actions are no different from when they were young. He is cheerily reckless every time he runs towards Kris, arms wide open, eyes gleaming and mouth open as he says Kris’ name.

 

“Kris!” Luhan calls out, bright and beautiful.

 

Kris temporarily considers snatching Luhan and making a run of it. Perhaps the raven knows it by now, that his voice has always affected Kris and that’s exactly why he uses this tone. It’s full of excitement and anticipation but more than that, it tells Kris that he has been missed.

 

Kris takes a step forward and ruffles Luhan’s hair but does not say that he’s already missing the milky white colour. He supposes that black suits Luhan just as well. The minor height advantage allows him to see pass Luhan and allows him to set eyes on the new friends that are making their way over. There’s worry written all over their faces it is reassuring but at the same time, it is kind of amusing.

 

Seeing as he has little time, Kris gets down to business quickly. Looping his left arm around Luhan’s shoulders, he inches a little closer and leans in. Pressing his lips against Luhan’s ear, he whispers a warning for the raven to be cautious. Luhan is different now and Kris cannot always be there—or maybe, Luhan doesn’t need it anymore, the latter, he keeps to himself. Either way, it’s up to the pup and his friends to take care of themselves.

 

Luhan’s voice falters with worry, “Kris?”

 

Kris likes that kind of voice too, but maybe not so much today. He’s never liked making the raven worry but right now, he should not be. Kris has often gone off on his own before and his latest trip isn’t even over yet. That piece of information is unnecessary though, so he leaves it out. The wolf pulls away as the glares that he receives intensify. A smirk dances on his lips and Luhan looks slightly confused. His eyes are wobbly and his hands reach to keep Kris, but the wolf continues to back away.

 

“Tell them not to pry,” Kris says ruffling Luhan’s hair again, “And make sure you take care. Don’t get into trouble.”

 

Luhan’s lips tremble and the words are stuck in his throat.

 

“I’ll come see you,” Kris offers in consolation.

 

But he still turns away and takes one step after another. Normal isn’t bad and it’s probably best in this situation. The experiences will be new and hopefully enjoyable. The space that he is planning to give will hopefully make the transition a lot easier. He will be watching from afar, but has no intentions of interfering any more—unless absolutely necessary. After serious thought, the anger has subsided and he believes that this may well be something that Luhan needs.

 

Luhan takes a few steps forward and his voice almost breaks, “Wait, Kris!”

 

“Luhan,” Kai calls out, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You ‘right?”

 

Luhan turns and the lost expression is still plaguing his face. When he looks again, Kris is gone and he is forced to put another smile onto his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” replies Luhan.

 

His group of friends give him a mixture of quizzical expressions that leaves him smiling as he explains that Kris is an old friend. They have nothing to worry about because Kris is not trouble. But he doesn’t say anymore because his loyalty to Kris has nothing to do with his new friends. They’re different and so long as they are kept away from each other, there will not be a need to worry.

 

“Really?” Kai questions just to make sure.

 

He’s made a mistake once and he will not do it again. Luhan is his friend and he will not willing to allow him to get hurt again. Kai thinks about pushing the matter, but Sohee and the rest of the crowd show up to stop him from asking.

 

“Was that an old friend?”

 

Luhan nods slowly but offers no more and that concludes their conversation on Kris. They settle on hanging at a normal place for once. No dark places and they agree to stay away from warehouses. Luhan thinks that they have been in enough trouble and pain for the week.

 

* * *

 

After another incident of trouble, they return to the school to find a note of warning on their lockers. Luhan recognises the handwriting but doesn’t say anything about it. Kris is not threatening them to stay off any kind of turf. He is only asking them to be careful.

 

Kai raises a brow and laughs, “Someone in this group sure is loved.”

 

No one makes a comment on that—they all think that they are loved by someone, but they do agree that they should probably make an effort to stay out of trouble. If the situations keep up, everyone will have been in the hospital at least once this year.

 

* * *

 

Kris sighs upon entering the scene. After all the trouble he had gone through to tell Luhan that he should stop acting recklessly, the raven is in trouble once again. This time, Kris has no intentions of holding back. He’s already lost too much of what was once Luhan and is not willing to give up anymore. After close observation and seeing the results, he has decided that he cannot trust those that Luhan calls his friends to protect him from harm.

 

What Kris uses is brute force but he does have better control of his abilities. That is not something that he has to worry about anymore anyway. These thugs have left bruises on Luhan one too many times, he will make sure to pay them back in full. Throwing a rough kick, he staggers backwards and ends up standing back to back with Kai and instead of acting respectfully, the younger boy raises a brow.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kai questions while throwing an uppercut.

 

Kris makes a noncommittal sound and moves on, not bothering to answer at all. They need to finish this before any conversing can be done. Kris would rather fight them after all the distractions are gone. He will need to moderate his own strength when he’s up against them. It’s an unwritten rule that no one, not even himself should upset Luhan by hurting those that the raven considers his friends.

 

Amidst the fighting, they all help each other out but somehow, he ends back to back with Kai again. Heaving a sigh, Kris attempts to move off again, but Kai has linked their arms and bent over stealthily. Kris plays along begrudgingly only because it is the most convenient course of action. Lifting his body up, he throws a kick across before Kai sets him back down on the ground again.

 

“I asked you a question, _Kris_.”

 

Freeing his arms, Kris turns with a half smile, “You’re not the only one who thinks that Luhan is important.”

 

He strikes the thug on Kai’s right and moves on with a self satisfied grin. Kris makes sure that he isn’t paired up with Kai again, just because he doesn’t feel obligated to answer any more questions. He does however, take the chance to reach Luhan first. Offering out his hand to pull the raven from the ground, he frowns because he is sad that Luhan has not heeded his warning, not because he is particularly angry. Kris doesn’t even question the logic behind it. He has never been able to be angry at Luhan for more than ten minutes.

 

“Luhan,” Kris whispers against his forehead, “Don’t struggle. I’m going to take you home.”

 

Luhan frowns evidently, because he is conflicted. He wants to make sure that his friends are okay first. However, Kris’ thin and brittle fingers wrap tightly around his wrist to keep him. So many things run through his mind, about how Luhan should stop being so nice to others and about how he should stop leading people on, but Kris doesn’t say any of it. Kris had issued a warning and Luhan’s friends have been unable to heed it. There will be no second chances.

 

There is no need to hold back anymore either. Keeping Luhan in place, Kris leans forward and tilts his head a little. Gently, he drags his tongue across the corner of Luhan’s lips and cleans up the wound. Kris will allow no scars to ruin that beautiful face.

 

A collective ‘oh’ falls from the spectators’ lips and the affectionate action leaves Luhan temporarily stunned. Kris turns to the crowd of eleven and shoots another glare to tell them that this time, he is not entrusting Luhan to them.

 

“Oh,” Suho squeaks, “Stop looking you guys.”

 

Suho raises his hand to cover Baekhyun’s eyes. He hopes that the younger member will follow in his actions but is forced to nudge him several times to get him moving. It seems that the others pick up the message more quickly because before they know it, Sohee who is standing at the end, has her eyes covered as well. When he confirms it, Suho shuts his eyes together tightly. All eleven of them stand stiff and an endless amount of time passes.

 

The cheeky Baekhyun decides to play a little joke because the quiet and soft spoken Minseok is right next to him. From his peripheral vision, Baekhyun can see that none of them really have their eyes close. The hand that covers their gaze is enough so he simply drops his hand back down to his side.

 

The expression that Minseok wears is priceless. He looks horrified for a moment and then he just holds his smile in place—almost as if he’s been glared at. But Kris and Luhan are long gone. Minseok just holds his silence while clenching his hands together and that scares Baekhyun more than anything else.

 

* * *

 

Kris drags Luhan out of the warehouse and does not allow him to look back. He keeps his fingers wrapped around Luhan’s wrist and that’s enough for now. He doesn’t even care anymore that all that seems to come out of Luhan’s mouth is his concern for his friends because they are finally on their way home. Unlike Luhan, Kris doesn’t bother to worry because all of their enemies have been knocked out for good.

 

“Kris?”

 

Luhan tilts his head, wondering what he has said that is wrong this time, but there is no fear in him. No matter how bad things have been, Kris has never hurt him before. If there’s anything that Luhan can be completely confident in, it is Kris.

 

A bright smile graces Luhan’s features when he orders the events. “Are you jealous?”

 

Kris continues to walk and Luhan falls into the same beat as he follows the wolf’s footsteps without further query. Kris never answers that question and Luhan never asks more than once at a time. It has never brought trouble before but it probably is best to avoid it.

 

Home is closer than they’re expecting it to be and that’s probably a good thing too for Luhan is spot on in his judgement. They make it pass the gate safely but he isn’t sure about the front door. Before they even make it pass the hall, Luhan’s jacket is already missing and the back of his head is throbbing slightly. Of course, he’s struggling but Kris is stronger.

 

However, that hardly matters because Kris is stealing his attention with something else. The lips that capture his and the tongue that slips into his mouth are relentless. As Kris continually hums softly into Luhan’s mouth, the raven can make out the smell of musk and tastes of black coffee that slowly to turn into a sweet aphrodisiac.

 

Luhan cannot even bring himself to complain—not when a mere kiss from Kris turns his legs into jelly. Only a minor whimper escapes his lips when cold seeps in as Kris pulls away for a brief moment to lift Luhan up and bring him to the bed. Instead of kissing again, Kris simply nuzzles into the corner of the raven’s lips and smiles. From time to time, Kris just wants to say like this, with Luhan in his embrace because he loves the way that the raven just folds flawlessly into his embrace like he’s the perfect fit.

 

“I have class tomorrow,” Luhan pants in between breathes.

 

“That has nothing to do with me,” Kris replies but then caresses Luhan’s cheeks gently anyway.

 

It really doesn’t, because Kris feels no need to take responsibility for that. He will, however, do something about riling Luhan up. Contrary to his last kiss, which was rough and has definitely left a bruise, Kris settles Luhan onto the bed very gently. He cushions the raven’s head on the pillow to make sure that he is comfortable before proceeding. Playful kisses only last a while because minutes later, the clothes are scattered haphazardly on the old wooden floor underneath them.

 

Despite the fact that the feelings are slightly foreign, their hands are hardly still. They’re reaching out and exploring, feverously. Luhan’s hands make a mess of his hair, but he has no complaints. Every time that Luhan does so, the minute action makes Kris’ pants three sizes too small. The way that Luhan’s fingers curl into the locks and pulls, show exactly how possessive he can be. The little gestures always turns rough, when Luhan’s fingers roam to his shoulders and digs deeply into them, demanding and needy.

 

All the little sounds that escape Luhan’s throat goes straight to Kris’ cock. It’s been a long while since he has heard anything but names and stories that have nothing to do with him, so it makes him smile involuntarily into Luhan’s kiss. And then he slips his tongue back into the inviting and wet cavern to ravish the set of soft, pink lips that is calling out to him. Kris presses his body against Luhan’s and the raven rocks back at him, mouth agape as he searches for air and eyes hazy with lust.

 

“K-Kris,” Luhan pants into Kris’ mouth, breath hot and musky, “Hah…”

 

Kris nods and reaches over to pull the drawer open. He grabs all the necessary items and throws them on the bed beside him. Then he resumes feathering kisses across Luhan’s body. All of Kris’ actions are gentle and occasionally, Luhan feels like Kris is doing all of it to purposely tease him, but deep down he knows that it is also done out of love and care. He has grown accustomed to it because no matter how many times it happens or whether it is the first or last, Kris is always, always extremely gentle.

 

But perhaps today Kris _is_ teasing because he is straddling Luhan’s legs and his lips are crawling up and down Luhan’s inner thighs in a torturously slow manner as he plants soft and affection kisses. The milky skin that Kris’ mouth runs across is quickly stained with marks of love in red. Occasionally, his breath glosses over Luhan’s leaking cock but he makes a deliberate effort to avoid touching it. The wolf has always liked pleasing Luhan, but today, he will not give into that desire.

 

“Kris,” Luhan whines with a thin voice, “D-don’t…my—”

 

“I know,” Kris murmurs, still kissing to leave deep rosy coloured leave marks behind, “Just a bit more.”

 

That is when his truly caring side kicks in because the fear of breaking Luhan is always there—only now it is heightened. Pouring out a generous amount of lube onto his hand, he waits for it to warm before swirling it around the raven’s entrance. Luhan hisses despite being familiar with the process and knowing that it will be fine. His body twitches involuntarily, in both fear and anticipation. It has been so long that Kris’ fingers feel foreign as they massage him.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Kris whispers.

 

And he _knows_ this, because Kris never lies. Luhan supposes he does get a kick out of the way that Kris cares but that’s something that he plans to keep to himself. And he especially likes the way that Kris’ gaze glosses over him and then lingers at his eyes as if Kris is saying that he is looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. Sometimes, the raven feels undeserving of being unable to return that kind of gaze but Kris never lets him dwell on it for long. Kris’ fingers continue to swirl and probe gently at his entrance, leaving his cheeks enflamed and his taking his thoughts elsewhere.

 

“Relax,” Kris instructs gently.

 

Even if he is told to do so, it takes time for Luhan to calm his irregular breaths. Only when he feels the muscles loosen, does Kris finally intrude. Even then, Kris is slow and tentative, pouring more lube over his finger just to be careful and then whispering gently at Luhan’s ears to sooth him. As he pushes in further, the raven tightens around his finger, wet and hot. When Kris curls the digit and brushes Luhan’s prostate, he makes the raven’s body jolt and his lips sing.

 

“Lu,” Kris whispers next to the raven’s ears as he continues to stretch him out.

 

The heat that has gathered makes the window foggy and the air stuffy but that hardly stops him from continuing. He adds a second finger and begins a scissoring motion to make sure that his preparation is thorough. Luhan’s eyes flutter open and close, eyes filling with tears that Kris continually kisses away. The raven pants next to his ears as Kris pushes his fingers deeper into the inviting heat. His fingers are slow and gentle, intruding with kind intentions. When he finally adds a third, Luhan wraps his arms around Kris’ necks and rocks his hips so that he can gain some form of friction to satisfy his throbbing cock. Kris has completely chosen to ignore his needs and it is clear in the way that his stomach is smeared in pre-cum.

 

His name spill out of Luhan’s mouth continually, “Kris, Kris, Kris— _touch me_.”

 

Luhan continues to sing as Kris’ fingers moves in and out of him, begging to be touched and begging for something other than fingers but Kris continues to go at his tortuously slow own pace, brushing at Luhan’s prostate gently every now and then to tease him. A mixture of different notes play as Kris slowly pulls his fingers out. Luhan is left panting but when Kris hovers over him, he bites his lips together so that he will not be heard. However, Kris reaches over and brushes his finger across Luhan’s lips, eyes begging him to relax and stop biting or else he will end up bleeding. The raven throws him a half heart glare as his lips part again in retort, but his eyes widen instead, when Kris lines his cock at the entrance to show Luhan his intentions.

 

“You ‘kay?” Kris whispers, eyes locked onto Luhan’s to display nothing less than love.

 

The raven nods and then closes his eyes again. He exhales in hopes of relaxing to make it easier, but Kris will always wait.

 

“Kris,” Luhan cries, notes flying all over the place, as he reaches to hold onto the Kris’ arm, “If you don’t do something about this soon, I’ll—”

 

Kris mouths a soft ‘okay’ and then begins to push in slowly. Luhan’s grip on his arm tightens and his nails dig deep enough to break the layers of skin. He’s certain that he’ll have some bruises in the morning, but he has every intention of returning the favour. Placing another soft kiss on Luhan’s forehead, Kris slides his cock all the way inside and presses his lips together tightly to hold the urge back of being rough.

 

“Shit… _shit_ ,” Kris groans as he settles and Luhan tightens around his cock.

 

The way that the heat wraps around him makes his cock throbs. Luhan squeezes tightly around him, tempting him to move but as always, Kris makes sure that there’s no pain before he proceeds. After a few moments of slow breathing, Luhan’s grip finally loosens as they drop to his sides. His chest rises and fall as Kris takes the initiative to pull out slowly, leaving only the tip of his cock inside and then sliding back in gently. The raven beneath him arches his back, his lips opening in minor gasps and then major falls. The wanton sounds rings in Kris’ ears and encourages him to pick up the pace.

 

Luhan is asking for Kris to touch him again and when he is ignored, he attempts to reach for his own cock, but before he even manages a pump, Kris takes his arms and pins it above his head. Smirking, Kris leans forward to steal a kiss from the rosy lips. Luhan opens his mouth to invite Kris in and his complaints are lost. Kris nibbles on his tongue and continues to thrust into him, a little deeper each time as he picks up the pace.

 

“Ah… Kri—”

 

Kris’ cock grinds into Luhan’s prostates and sends him whimpering out loud in a higher note than he has ever heard. Grinning into Luhan’s neck, Kris leaves a nasty bite and rams into the smaller body once again, aiming for the prostate to satisfy his lovers’ needs. Kris finds the perfect rhythm for Luhan and a few slow and deep thrusts does the trick. Luhan is left crying out his name again as he releases all over their bellies. Kris groans as he plunges into the heat once more to ride out his own release.

 

Luhan’s gaze becomes blurry, as the tears fall but Kris is kissing them away again. He continues to be gentle as he brushes soaked locks aside. His hands caress Luhan’s cheeks and his lips go from feathering gentle kisses to whispering sweet nothings. Every action that he takes and everything that he says are taken as if he’s worshipping Luhan’s body. Luhan pants as he presses his lips to Kris’ to return the gesture in appreciation. Kris hums again, into his cheek and kisses his forehead gently and then feathering them down to his eyelids and his cheeks. The raven cheeks heat into a light pink again because no matter how many times Kris worships his body, Luhan will never be accustomed to it.

 

* * *

 

Luhan’s muscles ache. Whether or not it was slow and tentative from beginning to end, the result is what matters. The sun shines through the window and makes his room appear a lot brighter than it normally is and that is what wakes him. Luhan can happily go back to bed but he feels too sticky to do so. In the end, he removes Kris’ arm that sits around his waist and leaves the bed quietly.

 

He picks up his clothing on the way and tosses it into the laundry basket that sits in the bathroom. Luhan runs a warm but quick shower. If he lingers any longer, he’ll be late for class. However, the dilemma comes afterwards. Once he steps out of the shower, no longer half drowsy, he is able to note all of the marks that Kris had left behind. There are those that are easily hidden behind clothing, but the final one refuses to be concealed.

 

No matter how Luhan folds his collar, the deep rosy red bruise still stands out. He stares at himself in the mirror while fiddling with the tie and collar but it’s not high enough to cover it up. Any higher and it’d look suspicious and the scorching weather outside is evidently saying no to scarves. Luhan drops his head with a sigh but attempts to rummage through the supplies in his bathroom anyway. If there’s anything he can use, he’ll do it.

 

The search is futile. He has some gel and hairspray but that’s about it. Luhan closes his cabinets and hangs his head over the sink. He attempts to find some excuses but knows that it’s pointless. The only thing left for him to do is stand proud and pretend that nothing is amiss. However, when he lifts his head to practice in the broken mirror, Kris’ smug expression greets him. Luhan’s thoughts are loss as he wonders how Kris manages to look so damn beautiful, even though his image is fractured.

 

“Don’t bother,” Kris says, leaning coolly against the bathroom door. He is smirking and that just ticks Luhan off. A toothbrush comes flying but Kris laughs as he dodges with ease, “I’m going to continue marking you one way or another.”

 

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six crack!NGs and one BTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible smut (if it is terrible, I can't tell anymore). I don't write it too often but this story must not hold me back from work anymore. I may come back to edit a later date (like, very much later).
> 
> This chapter has some crack!NGs that came to mind as I wrote so I shared them. I am not bashing any of the members in any way—rather I felt that it was cute and just wanted to incorporate it into the story. As such, references are from Weekly Idol and the Drama MV itself—since I’m picky about my MVs.

**EXTRAS**

 

**#1:**

Tao goes about it very quietly. He cowers a bit but that’s because he is a lot taller and can be intimidating if he stands upright. This is not the time to be standing proud anyway. After all, he is trying to make a suggestion to someone who has been in the industry much longer than he has been.

 

“I don’t think that’s actually—” he pauses to find the words, Korean still awkward on his tongue, “From what I’ve seen, it’s only slowed him down. Ineffective… if you want to display martial arts aesthetic—tastefully.”

 

Sometimes, he wonders why Korean is so hard, despite having rooted from the Chinese language but no one will explain it to him. They say that it is his fault for slacking off during lessons and Tao has no rebuttal for that. The director is busy moving around, lining the camera and making sure that nothing is in the way. Tao just wants to stay that most of the surface is pretty flat so it looks awkward when Luhan does those unnecessary flips but his words are not heard like that.

 

“Of course he can’t be as good as you are,” the director chides.

 

“Then why can’t _I_ do it?” Tao questions because he is prompted to.

 

He’s very confident in his martial arts ability but the director is not understanding of his concern.

 

“Well,” the director pauses, “According to Kyungsoo, you’re not visually appealing enough.”

 

“Eh?” Tao frowns, his voice smaller than it initially is, “Then why isn’t Suho hyung the lead?”

 

“When he smiles, the appeal is… lacking,” the director brushes him again, “That’s also according to Kyungsoo.”

 

There’s no room for arguments if everything is according to Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

 

**#2:**

They wait. It can still work.

 

Luhan remains glued to the ground. His feet barely move but his eyes—they’re the most beautiful thing in the room at that moment. However, it is required of him to move into his seat. He can daydream later. The director thinks that this can be done in one take so that they will not have to edit but it is currently not working.

 

“Cut,” the director sighs, “Luhan? Earth to Luhan?”

 

He receives a nudge and finally blinks. Luhan looks around himself and everyone is laughing at him. “Yes?”

 

“You need to sit down.”

 

“Oh,” he mouths for the fifth time. “But Kris is—”

 

Kris is on set too, just standing outside because he has no role here. They will be changing the scene after this and Kris will come into play. Kris is pretty useful right now because when Luhan catches the leader’s eyes, his expression is perfect. The downfall is that it leaves him immobile. The director is forced to take drastic measures when they remove Kris from the scene.

 

But then Luhan’s expression is hopeless and they lose track of the number of takes it has been. Biting his lips in agony, the director curls his fingers and presses his fists to his eyes. Feeling like he’s defeated, he sighs.

 

“Bring Kris back,” the director cries, “I want to finish at least this scene today.”

 

* * *

 

**#3:**

Luhan rushes out the door and ends up at the warehouse alone. It’s perfect from what he can see. The blonde charges in as directed and he falls as directed as well. However, when he is about to get up and start again, footsteps echo from behind him. _Again._ Luhan deviates from his role and dashes towards the director’s chair. That’s not what he had been promised.

 

“Like I said, not all gangsters are stupid. They would have taken the hostage’s phone!” He complains. “The fans will notice.”

 

“Yeah but you can’t take them on alone,” reasons the director.

 

He is already getting ready for the retake. The cameras roll back to their original position and they’re waiting on standby. The rest of his members have gone back to their position as well because they know that it will not go as Luhan wishes.

 

Luhan pouts. “But in Korean dramas—”

 

The director deadpans, “That’s outdated. It’s just not cool anymore.”

 

“I wanted to show off those katas that Tao taught me,” Luhan frowns.

 

The director continues to shuffle around without answering. No one finds one on seventeen entertaining anymore and this is EXO that they’re filming. There’s no way that’s possible.

 

“I’m a wolf,” Luhan continues, “I’m meant to have special—”

 

“Luhan,” the director shakes his head and laughs, “You’ve got a bear on your shirt.”

 

* * *

 

**#4:**

The umbrella definitely has to go. Kris wishes that he has enough strength to just break it—the effect would probably have the director beaming, but the gathered metal refuses to yield. In the end, he’s forced to give up breaking the umbrella and turn to the next part instead.

 

His hands hover over the bed and Kris isn’t sure what purposes it is supposed to serve but he follows the instructions anyway. Of course, he’s thinking that Luhan hasn’t taken anyone else home. That’s when he smiles against his will and the director throws the script onto the floor.

 

“You’re not meant to smile,” he reprimands, “Cut! Cut!”

 

The director really wants to pull all of his hair out. Never has there been so much trouble on set—but a group of twelve probably isn’t the best for filming purposes like this. The storyline is too short and they’ve all got their quirks which he cannot accommodate to. Sighing, he decides to change things up.

 

“We better work on the growling scene first,” he says.

 

Miraculously, they manage that in one take.

 

* * *

 

**#5:**

Kris loops his arm around Luhan’s shoulder and tugs at him so that he takes a step forward. Shooting a glare to the crowd that are coming towards his old friend, he turns his face towards the slightly shorter male. Kris’ words are lost as Luhan’s scent invades his senses. He stands still until Luhan gives him a light punch.

 

“Your line,” he hisses.

 

Kris smiles against Luhan’s ears, “Oh right.”

 

But he’s really forgotten them. He tries to recall it but nothing comes to mind. So he ends up nibbling on Luhan’s ear instead. That’s beneficial in more ways than one. This isn’t his mistake as Luhan is the one that pulls away with a yelp. The raven glares but to no avail.

 

The director is on the verge of pulling out his hair, “What’s the matter Luhan?”

 

“What’d you do that for?” He whispers to Kris but forces himself to smile.

 

“Hm,” Kris hums, expression delightful, “You looked so tasty I couldn’t resist.”

 

* * *

 

**#6:**

They do it again, but it’s still not good enough. Once again, Kris has a problem. As if it weren’t already enough that Luhan’s puppy like eyes are keeping him, they’ve also added a touch. Kris is asked to ruffle Luhan’s hair and he does just as ask but it leaves him wanting more. They’ve also nailed the lines but when Kris turns to leave, his fingers are swiftly locked with Luhan’s and he has proceeded to pull him along.

 

“Cut! Cut!” The director yells as he gets to his feet, “Kris, don’t you think we’ve had enough problems with this scene already?”

 

He gives the rest of them a sheepish smile. “But Luhan hyung is so cute—can’t I just take him home?”

 

Luhan breaks into a goofy smile and no one dares to argue.

 

* * *

 

**#7:**

When the filming and editing is all done, all twelve members finally gather. They don’t have to worry about Luhan’s mood anymore now that Kris is with them. Luhan, as one of their eldest members, seems to care a lot about every one of them so when one is missing, it’s like a part of him is gone too.

 

But that hardly matters when they’re all racing for the best spot in front of the television. Even if they don’t say it, they’re hoping that they all have equal screen time—though that is highly unlikely with Luhan as the lead, Kai as his close friend and Kris as the one that Luhan shares an inseparable bond. They’ll have to make do with the screen time but they can share the viewing experience together.

 

When Luhan’s eyes come into focus, Sehun—their youngest—turns away and mutters quietly to himself, “Why don’t you two just get married already?”

 

Suho turns to him but Sehun smiles it off mischievously and encourages that Suho continue watching. Everything is pretty much as they expected, since they have all looked at their own takes. But putting it together nicely is a job well done on the editing department. When it comes to the fight scenes, Tao is especially sulky. It is not as aesthetic as martial arts can be.

 

And as if on cue to pick up the mood, Chen settles his chin atop Minseok’s head and clears his throat. Minseok smiles and reaches up to pat ruffle the younger member’s hair but he continues to watch. As usual, Minseok is simple and tends to go along with what the members have to say.

 

Chen’s smile grows wide as he sings in his vibrant and steady voice. It really is a pity that they didn’t use ‘What is Love’.

 

Chanyeol bursts into a fit laugh. For once, he actually gets the joke. On the other hand though, Lay raises a brow at the younger member in a questioning manner. Of all jokes, Chen chooses that one?

 

“Are you serious?” Lay deadpans.

 

Chen smiles widely and turns Kyungsoo who meets his eye blankly. Of course, if he’s the blunt one, Chen will rely on him. Heaving a sigh, he turns his attention back to the television and watches as the scene passes them by.

 

Quietly, Kyungsoo sighs and adds to the conversation, “What does it matter if the shoe fits?”


End file.
